Exetior (Nightmare Version)
Exetior (also known as Sonic.exe) is the titular main antagonist of the fan game, Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning, and the main antagonist of its sequel, Sally.exe: Continued Nightmare - Eye of Three created by JaizKoys. He is a powerful archdemon who escaped from Hell and took over Sonic's body in order to take over Mobius. He is voiced by the game's creator JaizKoys. Origin Exetior's early life is still a mystery, although what is known is that he was originally one of the Highests, entities which created life on Mobius. He was seemingly banished and stripped of his powers after complications on how he viewed the world, which had him ending up in Hell as an archdemon. He managed to escape from Hell after multiple energy outbursts from the Master Emerald. Being perused by the guards of Hell, he decided to use Sonic's body to remain undetected, and copied Sonic's image, and formed a suitable body for him, replicating the blue hedgehog. Trying to take control over him, Exetior was unable to do so, and was forced out of Sonic's body by Creep. Creep told Exetior that due to Sonic's strong will, he would have to destroy Sonic's main points of determination, which are Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman. The archdemon decided to deal with the three, so that he could fully take control of Sonic's body. Endings (Sonic.Exe Nightmare Beginningbest to worst) *Best Ending: After Fatal Fog(accessed by collecting all of the Black Rings) is beaten, Tails, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman, and Metal Sonic attempt to take refuge inside the Hidden Palace, however Exetior will catch up to you regardless of actions. Beat Exetior in all of his battle phases in Destroyed Mind, and by hitting him 15 times (least amount) and escaping Destroyed Mind after saving Tails Knuckles and Dr. Eggman. With Exetior weakened, Metal Sonic places Sonic's body on top of the Master Emerald, and it destroys Exetior. *Good Ending: Very similar to the Best Ending, however, if you DON'T manage to hit Exetior 15 times, Exetior will weigh you down from escaping Destroyed Mind, making it (nearly) impossible to escape. Knuckles mentions how they do run the risk of obliterating Sonic's mind, as he cannot handle the power of the Master Emerald, and his prediction comes true in this ending. However, Sonic's soul lives. This can also be achieved by simply not making it out of Destroyed Mind, even after getting all 15 hits on Exetior. *Average Ending #1 (Tails): First, save Tails Knuckles and Dr. Eggman, and enter Deadly Fog(accessed by NOT collecting all of the Black Rings)as Tails, Exetior will spin attack Dr. Eggman and Knuckles, but Tails dodges him. Exetior will attempt to attack Tails again, but the badass fox dodges again, this time, Exetior will be impaled by a spike. Exetior will taunt Tails, saying how he's killed all of Sonic's friends like they were nothing, and Tails spindashes him down. Then the credits roll, and Tails is flying in one direction, and Sonic's soul appears in front of him. *Average Ending #2 (Knuckles): First, save Tails Knuckles and Dr. Eggman, and then enter Deadly Fog as Knuckles, Exetior will spin attack Dr. Eggman, followed by Tails, then he'll come back around for Knuckles, but he blocks it. Exetior and Knuckles exchange taunts and Exetior throws Knuckles backward with immense power. Exetior asks Knuckles if he has any last words, and he responds with, "See you in Hell" and decapitates Sonic/Exetior. Then the credits roll, and after a lot of climbing, Knuckles will meet up with Sally, Amy, and Cream. *Average Ending #3 (Dr. Eggman): First, save Tails Knuckles and Dr. Eggman, and enter Deadly Fog as Dr. Eggman, Exetior will land on top of Knuckles and start beating him up, and will then throw Tails upward, into the spikes. Dr. Eggman tries to escape, but Exetior catches up to him first, but Metal Sonic tazes him, Dr. Eggman will talk about how he was always defeated, but then asks Sonic, who really is evil, and has Metal Sonic snap his neck. Then the credits roll, Metal Sonic will fly throughout the credits, he eventually catches up with Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman says that the thought of taking over the world with robotics is not very appealing to him anymore. *Bad Ending: If none of the cast are saved, Sonic will end up in the level Suicide Hill, he will trudge by the corpses of Tails Knuckles and Dr. Eggman, then there will be a bed of spikes, and the prompt to press Z to jump on the spikes appears, but in this instance the souls of Tails and Knuckles appear to give Sonic confidence, then Exetior, Tails.Exe, and Knuckles.Exe are riding the tornado, and they foreshadow Sally.Exe Continued Nightmare. *Worst Ending #1: This ending is achieved when you run out of lives in Destroyed Mind, very simple explanation. *Worst Ending #2: In Suicide Hill, press Z at the spikes, Sonic will end his life. Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anarchist Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Collector of Souls Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deal Makers Category:Demons Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Flashback villains Category:Game Bosses Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessors Category:Power Hungry Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Slavers Category:Sonic Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:The Heavy Category:Titular Category:Totalitarians Category:Traitor Category:Tricksters Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes